To guide a fishing line during casting a fishing rig or during fishing, a fishing line guide is attached to a fishing rod. The fishing line moves through the fishing line guide. Thus, if the fishing line is caught by the fishing line guide, the fishing line becomes tangled at the fishing line guide. It is important that the fishing line guide must be designed to untangle such tangling of the fishing line.
A “PE line,” which is widely used in recent years, may be considered as one factor causing the fishing line to become tangled. The PE line consists of polyethylene multifilaments having ultrahigh molecular weight. The PE line has a strength higher than a nylon line or a fluorocarbon line. However, dissimilar to a monofilament line, the PE line is what is called a braided line. Thus, the PE line is not tight and is very pliable. Therefore, when compared with convention fishing lines, the PE line tends to cause tangling of the fishing line. Further, the PE line has little expansion and has difficulties in absorbing impact when tension is applied to the PE line. To absorb the impact, a monofilament line (leader) which has a diameter larger than the PE line is tied to a tip end of the PE line through a tie portion. Since the leader is thicker than the PE line, the tie portion has a shape bigger and thicker than the PE line. Therefore, the fishing line having such a tie portion is easily caught by the fishing line guide during the casting of a fishing rig and tends to cause tangling of the fishing line.
A function of a choke guide among fishing line guides may be considered as another factor causing the fishing line to become tangled. When a fishing rig is cast, the choke guide straightens the fishing line which is spirally reeled out from a reel. Thus, the choke guide applies much resistance to the fishing line. Because of the aforementioned function of the choke guide, the fishing line often becomes tangled at the choke guide.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Registration Publication No. 4755670    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-253778    Patent Document 3: Japanese Design Registration Publication No. 1037054    Non-Patent Document 1: General Catalog 2006 of FUJI KOGYO CO., LTD. (Published on Jan. 20, 2006, Page 13)